engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Shroud (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Naomi 'Mari' Ashikaga Mari was born on July 24th, 2030. Her natural hair color is black. Naomi has natural wavy hair. She looks more Asian than her mother. Naomi is the daughter of Manuel Garrett (Noctus) and Ayame Ashikaga (Echo). The reason why her last name is Ashikaga is that Ayame gave birth without Manny being there for her. Of course Ayame got Manny back in November 2031 and Mari didn't go too long without a father. Mari grew up with her adoptive brother Jason Rose. Naomi got picked on throughout her school life because she is Asian and black but that never put her down, she accepted her black self and Asian self unlike her father who is also half black didn't accept himself as black until he was in Mystic School. Jason and Naomi both grew up together as super siblings. Both Jason and Naomi became fully trained in all of the fighting disciplines which include combat and noncombat fighting styles their parents knew. Jason grew up as a better fighter but Naomi grew up with powers. Naomi found out a lot of her powers when she was 16. She is stronger than her father and mother combined but if she goes to the full extent of her powers catastrophic events would occur, if Mari used more than 70% of her power usage then she transforms into Akuma. Akuma is her evil persona that takes over Mari if she uses 70% of her power and she can destroy planets with a snap of a finger. Akuma is so powerful that a lot of celestials can't even match her power. The reason why she's like that is because her father is Manny who is the son of Browser who is the creation of the Triple Threat and they are the children of Asmodeus. Asmodeus has casted a curse on whoever the grandchild of Browser is becomes the next killing machine, and since the curse grants serious powers it can make Akuma destroy a whole galaxy in a roaring scream. When Mari turns 18 she becomes she becomes Shroud, she realised her power even though nobody else does, she had a dream of Asmodeus telling her that if she exceeds 70% of her power she becomes unstoppable until the sun comes out. The only way she can exceed the 70% power limit is if she is under the sun. When she turns 19 Mari told her father that she is capable of such power and she transmitted the memory of Asmodeus and Manny got scared because he realises that in that state Naomi can literately destroy everything without a problem there's not a damn person who can stop her. Naomi then asks her father if she could manually put a Power Limit Cap so she doesn't exceed the limit and Manny explains that the only way to do that is to keep her excess power stored away but it can easily come back if she doesn't focuses. That's why she became Shroud to conceal her ultimate power while also saving people using her powers. When she 21 she becomes Akuma permanently unless she is thrown into the sun but then she would die. When she's Akuma she fights Sanctum Seven. Wicca cures Mari from the Akuma side of herself, the Akuma side is destroyed in the sun and Mari after 23 years old lives a normal live as a superhero. When Mari turns 24 she decides to go to college to be a scientist for her father's company Garrett Ventures. Mari marries Hideo Masamune in 2057 and in the year 2058 they had a child named Hideo Jovani Masamune. Occupation: Scientist Citizenship: Japanese, American Ethnicity: Cape Verdian, Japanese Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Identity: Secret Identity Alignment: Good Martial Status: Single Education: College Graduate Sh''e has an IQ of 200 at normal power level.'' 5'8 Tall 140 lbs (64 kg) 07/24/2030 Born | Intelligence = 4 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 6 | (As Shroud) | Intelligence = 7 | Strength = 7 | Speed = 7 | Durability = 7 | Energy Projection = 7 | Fighting Skills = 7 | (As Akuma) Reason To Fight: To fulfill her lifelong plan of defeating evil. Weaknesses: Celestials, Demons, Magic, and High Exposure To The Sun Powers As Shroud Supernatural Condition: Naomi is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over her race because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal humans can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for Mari to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, she would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Enhanced Combat: Mari is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. She can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with her own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. She can also become superhumanly skilled in her use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability: Mari's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Enhanced Strength: Mari has incredible ability to defy weight limitations of humans, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. She can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Telekinesis: Mari can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Teleportation: Mari can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including herself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Elemental Manipulation: Mari can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: # Solid (Earth Manipulation) # Liquid (Water Manipulation) # Gas (Air Manipulation) # Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Fire Manipulation: Mari can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Elemental Wings Manifestation: Mari has or can form wings out of elemental forces, whether it be a Plasma, Solid, Liquid, or a Gas, and use them for transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing/battering the target. As Akuma Invulnerability: '''Mari is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to her. '''Weapon Creation: Mari can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, she is capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many she wishes. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Wing Manifestation: Mari is able to manifest wings that grow to the body allowing flight. She may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. She can also use the wings to achieve flight. Cosmic Awareness: Mari is aware of anything that affects her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her. Empathy: Mari can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since she knows exactly what emotion is flowing through herself and can use this knowledge to play against them. She is able to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Over time, her power grows to the point that she can manipulate emotions of others, and possibly use them to empower herself. She is able to extend her power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if she has emotional link to those they search already in effect. Energy Manipulation: Mari can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. Absorption: She can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Barriers: Mari is able to create a shield, wall, or a field to protect herself, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, elements, shaped from from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by energy drain or extreme force. She is also able to throw shields away from herself or to catch things with them, she can also able to mold them into any shape. Blasts: Mari can release her energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Constructs: Mari can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She can use this ability for almost any situation, creating anything she needs. Shapeshifting: Mari can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Mari with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate her form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Illusion Manipulation: Mari can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. She can even create complex and detailed worlds, she is able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Intangibility: Mari is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make her own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating her molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless if Mari is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Possession: Mari can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Mari may or may not have to leave her own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. Immortality: '''Mari possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. She is the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while also being able to be the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. '''Life-Force Generation: Mari can generate life-force/life energy. Life-Force Manipulation: Mari can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. She is able to control her own personal life-force that dwells within herself, allowing her to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Mari uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control her life force. Magic: '''Mari has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, they have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. '''Mana Manipulation: Mari can manipulate mana, the metaphysical sentient source of energy, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force of nature that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by Mari into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, Mari is able to draw the energy from her surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Non-Corporeal Form: Mari is a being whose body is Non-Corporeal. Her "body" could be made out of pure gas, fog, energy, spirit, cosmic/universal energy, life energy, or even be totally non-existent Extrasensory Perception: Mari can instantly learn whatever she wishes. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). Omnifarious: Mari has complete and absolute control over her own being, allowing her to manipulate her shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. She can spread her form into smaller segments that keep her ability to transform and recombine as she wishes. Mari can take any form that she can imagine, independently from the laws of Physics and Logic. She isn't immune to external alterations, but can change back instantly, rendering such efforts meaningless. Her mind remains immune to all external alterations and is as flexible as her body while still remaining whole and fully functional even if the body is separated in millions of smaller parts acting independently. While external/environmental effects can affect her, she can simply take a form more adapted to the dangers and thus ignore most dangers or simply reform themselves. Mari cannot bestow hers abilities but limitless Shapeshifting can mimic many such effects. She can notably access temporary empowering abilities, such as Super Form and Transformation, but not permanent ones, like Evolution, which requires stability. Quintessence Force: Mari can generate her own energy instead of always depending on the energy around herself. The energy produced can be utilized for a number of uses such as enhancing her own physical or mental attributes to superhuman level or above. Resurrection: Mari can bring herself and others back to life. Supernatural Condition: Mari is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over her race because her capabilities are pushed beyond her normal limit; making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than she can normally achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. Loadout All She Wears Is A Silver Cloak Category:Earth Prime Shroud